The Buzz
by SheCan
Summary: "There is a moment, just one moment, where everything is still. For one tiny second, no one says anything, silence, but he and I, we speak with our eyes. I tell him things I haven't told him in nearly a year, and I tell him things I've never said in this lifetime. I tell him everything in that tiny second, and then my heart beats, and there is noise once more." Reunion oneshot.


**A/N So, here's a short little one shot about their reunion in MoA. It may be a little weird; there's no dailogue and I don't use _names. _You'll see. Just keep an open mind please.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan, not me. I'm just rewriting scenes that I loved! **

* * *

He's looking at me in that way that _hurts_. It hurts because it's love and it's beautiful, and my existence is not enough. My life feels inconsequential, and if it weren't for that _look_, the way his eyes glance over my face as if trying to paint the image in his mind, I'd combust and be nothing at all.

We were staring; just staring. I couldn't even hear what was being said around me, for he was _in front of me_, and he took precedence over anything else.

And so we stared.

My body tingled, and it urged me forward, though I waited. We were battling each other with our minds—_who breaks first?—_and I wasn't going to let him win. I couldn't win either, though. We had to tie. We _always_ had to tie.

That girl is talking to him. She reaches out and touches his arm and she's _talking to him_, talking as if he and I aren't finally seeing one another, as if we are not putting _everything we have_ into staying apart for the moment. She touches his arm, but he doesn't react. Not really. He loosens up, his shoulders going slack for a moment, but his eyes…they never waver.

Obsidian is talking, but her words are muffled in my ears, like trying to communicate under water. Unless you are him. Unless you _have_ him, and he makes it so you can.

I am surrounded. I've never let myself become fenced in by my enemies, and yet I have now. For him. Gods, for him I'd do anything, risk _everything_, and my life is nothing without him by my side to risk it for.

There is a moment, _just one moment_, where everything is still. For one _tiny second_, no one says anything, silence, but he and I, we speak with our _eyes_. I tell him things I haven't told him in nearly a year, and I tell him things I've never said in this lifetime. I tell him _everything_ in that _tiny second_, and then my heart beats, and there is noise once more.

The battle is over. We've raised our white flags. I have not given in to him, but he has not been overthrown. We have _tied_.

My legs carry me to him, fast, fast, fast, and he is there, in front of me, having met me halfway. The enemy stares us down, they watch what should be private, what should be _mine and his_, but he is here now, and I can pretend they aren't.

He holds me with his eyes and his heart and his arms, and I sink into him, as if he really were the sea. He envelops me with his touch and the descent back into _him_ and into _love_ is more than I ever knew I needed.

I have missed him, _oh gods_, how I have missed him. Just like the phantom tingling of a missing limb, I have felt him with me but so far away. He's always been with me, in my heart, and he always will be, but now he can be _with_ me, and I can touch him and hold him, and it's so much better to _feel_ than to simply feel.

He cradles my face, and our lips touch, and I am mush inside. My legs are weak and my mind is blank, and if it weren't for him holding me up, I'd be on the ground unable to move now.

We pull back, our eyes meeting again, and I want to tell him _out loud_. He needs to know _everything _I'm feeling right now in this moment, because it's so much greater than it was when we were together before the separation. Distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it _breaks you_, and it tears you down, and it lets you know how _badly you need them._

Obsidian coughs, clearing her throat, wanting attention, and so I turn, though I do not let go.

He breathes my name into my hair, as if it were the answer to all the world's problems, and I can _feel_ him again, and I am happy, and he is happy. _We are happy_. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming and yelling and just _smiling_, because we are here on a mission, and I am not supposed to be _weak_, even for him.

The Crow squawks something about war, and how Obsidian is _crazy_, but she ignores him, and we gather around to eat.

People are talking; people haven't _stopped_ talking. I have no idea what they're saying. They're AM where I am FM, and all I hear is their buzzing. I see their looks and their weariness and their smiles but they're not important.

He is. He is important and everything, and he is _here_, here with me, and I can hardly stop to breathe at it all. We're together once more, and I will keep us together forever no matter what happens, because now I'm hurting, _the good hurt_. Without him, the pain is worse than I've ever known, and had I not been determined to find him once more, I would've _ended everything_.

He murmurs _Wise Girl _into my ear—the little moniker I adopted so long ago—as he kisses my jaw, the warm fluttering of his lips against my skin.

All I can do is kiss him again and again and again, thinking one thing: _Seaweed Brain_.

* * *

**A/N (part two) See? Short and sweet and to the point. I think it's cute. Eh. It's up to you.**

**Thanks so much to the people who told me to do this. I know this kind of thing is overdone, but apparently those are my favorite stories to write. Please tell me what you think! If it all goes well, I'll post more of these. **

**-SheCan**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
